What we gained
by Watachan
Summary: Oneshot réalisé en une soirée pour la 10e nuit des lemons du forum Ficothèque ardente. Le thème: Le futur.


Réalisé ce soir pour la 10e nuit des lemons du forum Ficothèque ardente. Thème 2: le futur. Même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi mon coup... mais je suis trop crevée et cassée pour m'en soucier, alors je vais me foutre sous la couette et puis voilà XD

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**What we gained**

Perdu au milieu des livres dans la bibliothèque familiale, Sasuke soupira en se levant de sa confortable position sur le grand canapé se trouvant au centre de la large pièce. Bien que sa famille soit respectée pour avoir autant d'ouvrage papier en parfait état, chose devenue rare ces dernières 50 années, il était heureux de trouver dans un coin l'ordinateur qui allait pouvoir résoudre son problème.

Depuis tout petit, ses parents lui avaient appris à respecter les livres, les chérir même, car ils deviendraient bientôt dépassés et qu'on en trouverait plus beaucoup à travers le monde. En cette année 2153, les ordinateurs et tablettes informatisées avaient pris le pas sur le papier, trop démodé et si fragile. Sasuke avait eut dès tout jeune une tablette portative pour apprendre à écrire et taper avec un clavier tactile inclus. Beaucoup disaient que d'ici 100 ans, les tablettes et ordinateurs seraient à leur tour considérés comme démodés, mais le brun se disait que d'ici là, il serait de toute façon mort, alors il n'en avait rien à foutre.

S'approchant enfin de l'ordinateur, il prononça son nom pour l'allumer.

-Allumage Amaterasu.

Alors que l'ordinateur s'éveillait, Sasuke regarda avec indifférence l'image de synthèse de l'ordinateur prendre vie à ses côtés. Une jolie jeune femme à la peau blanche, de longs cheveux noirs et des habits d'une époque lointaine se matérialisa devant lui avant d'ouvrir ses yeux noisette.

-Que puis-je pour vous, Sasuke-sama ?

-Cherche la définition du mot suivant : faribole.

Elle hocha la tête et fit apparaitre un livre virtuel qui s'ouvrit tout seul et se feuilleta sans personne avant de s'arrêter à une page, qui s'agrandit pour que le jeune homme puisse la voir.

-Faribole. Nom féminin. Expression d'un autre temps, se dit d'un fait qui semble impossible, infondé. Les synonymes sont les suivants : baliverne, sornette, bagatelle, idiotie, connerie en langage familier. Souhaitez-vous un exemple ?

-Non, ça suffira. Mise en veille Amaterasu.

Et la jolie jeune femme ferma les yeux en baissant la tête et disparut de la pièce. Le brun regarda à nouveau son livre et releva un sourcil. Il n'était pas près de le deviner tout seul celui là. Il sentit alors le bipper à sa hanche sonner et appuya sur un bouton.

-Oui, mère ?

-Naruto-kun est venu te rendre visite. Il devrait arriver d'ici peu.

-OK.

-J'emmène ton père pour son shopping annuel. Je te confie la maison, alors tâchez de ne pas faire trop des bêtises, fit-elle avec un rire.

Il sourit et salua sa mère avant d'entendre les pas de son ami se précipitant vers la porte de la salle. Lorsqu'il vit enfin la tignasse blonde, un large sourire étira sa bouche alors que l'abyme de ses yeux rencontrait un ciel clair de printemps.

-Yo ! fit son vis-à-vis.

-Tu es en avance. Je suis plutôt étonné.

Il alla reposer son livre à sa place alors que le blond fermait la porte derrière lui et le rejoignait.

-C'est parce que j'étais trop impatient.

Alors qu'il gardait un doigt sur le livre maintenant sur son étagère, Sasuke garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il ne demandait que ça.

-Pourquoi donc ?

Il se sentit frémir en sentant la présence dans son dos, puis le corps ferme et chaud du blond contre lui, ses mains saisissant ses hanches avec une force et une douceur propre au jeune homme. Un nez se retrouva dans la nuque pâle, donnant des frissons dans le dos du jeune corbeau, qui se sentait lentement défaillir.

-Tu m'as promis, Sasuke.

Si jusque là Naruto n'avait collé que son torse contre son dos, maintenant il était entièrement contre lui, y compris son érection naissante dans le creux de son pantalon, qui fit poindre une réaction similaire dans le pantalon foncé du brun. Les mains sur ses hanches remontèrent pour passer sous le vêtement recouvrant son torse finement dessiné, le brun n'hésitant pas à gémir de contentement en sachant que ça ne faisait qu'augmenter l'envie de l'homme derrière lui. Une bouche rose se plaça contre son oreille, son souffle chaud lui donnant la chair de poule.

-Tu en as envie, S'uke ?

Il se sentit incapable de retenir ce gémissement, puis tourna sa tête vers son fiancé.

-Toujours quand il s'agit de toi.

Il se retrouva rapidement contre l'étagère, le blond se frottant d'une façon obscène contre lui, ses poignets fermement bloqués par deux mains caramel, sa nuque agressée par une bouche gourmande associée à des dents affamées. Gémissements et soupires s'échappaient des deux amants, le fun commençant seulement, mais leur patience déjà à ses limites.

-Tu ne viens pas chercher ce qui est à toi ? demanda le brun dans un souffle, un ton de défi dans la voix.

La bouche à sa nuque alla agresser une oreille, faisant se cambrer Sasuke. Les poignets furent libérés par nécessité, les mains du blond décidant d'aller toucher ce qui était sien, en commençant par ouvrir la ceinture de son amant, le métal cliquetant avant qu'il manipulait l'accessoire comme un expert. Depuis le temps, il savait comment l'enlever rapidement. Puis quand il l'eut ouvert, ce fut au bouton et à la tirette de céder, le pantalon du brun finissant sur ses chevilles. La surprise fut alors totale lorsqu'il sentit la peau de son amant et non un vêtement en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Naruto avec une voix suave.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

Il remonta ses mains pour aller toucher la peau du ventre, du torse, des épaules, du dos, tout carré de peau possible qui réclamait son toucher. Le brun en tomba presque par terre, sa respiration erratique alors qu'il attendait que son blond devienne enfin sérieux. Avec ses yeux fermés, il sentit enfin ses mains venir ouvrir la fermeture de son haut, qui finit par terre, accompagné de son homologue appartenant à son amant.

Se tournant pour voir le visage de celui qu'il aimait, le brun se sentit être violemment plaqué contre ce dernier, le déhanché de celui-ci pressant fortement son désir contre les fesses de son partenaire, qui sentit son excitation monter d'un cran. La dualité entre douceur et violence était quelque chose avec quoi il avait appris à faire face dans sa relation avec le blond. Autant Naruto était un amour en temps normal, autant lorsqu'il crevait de désir, il pouvait devenir une vraie bête. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'une fois encré en son sein, le blond semblait reprendre possession de lui-même et maitrisait la bête furieuse en lui pour lui faire l'amour d'une façon bien plus amoureuse que brutale.

N'en pouvant plus, il se retourna et alla embrasser les lèvres rougies de son amour, ce simple contact les électrisant tout deux. Ses mains passèrent sur les abdominaux avant de descendre jusqu'au pantalon qui ne tint pas 15 secondes avant de finir au sol en compagnie du sien. Il regarda son fiancé dans les yeux en baissant son dernier vêtement, sentant contre sa cuisse ce qui allait bientôt le faire hurler de plaisir. Qu'il avait hâte ! Se saisissant de la tête brune, Naruto alla l'embrasser autant qu'il pouvait.

-Tu t'es préparé ? demanda le blond entre deux baisers.

-Bien sûr.

Sortant de son pantalon encore à ses pieds, le brun guida son amant jusqu'à ce même canapé où il s'était installé auparavant, le forçant à s'asseoir alors qu'il se mettant à genoux devant lui. Il empoigna alors l'érection devant son nez et la caressa en se léchant les lèvres, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

-Tu veux vraiment me rendre dingue ?

-Peut-être bien…

Il passa alors un long coup de langue, des couilles pleines jusqu'au gland suintant déjà, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas, défia-t-il avant de recommencer à lécher.

Se cramponnant au rebord du canapé, le blond regarda son amant qui le lécher comme la meilleure des sucreries, comme une glace en train de fondre qu'il devait déguster rapidement avant qu'elle ne finisse sur le sol. Bientôt, avec juste la langue rose de son amant, son érection se retrouva complètement humide et désirant encore plus. Le brun se baissa un peu plus pour aller lécher les bourses ignorées. Le blond en sursauta et se laissa glisser pour donner plus d'accès à son brun. Celui-ci comprit le message et recommença ses doux coups de langue qui faisaient sursauter de plaisir son amant, puis il y déposa quelques baisers avant de remonter le long de la verge fièrement dressée, ses lèvres effleurant seulement la bête. Lorsqu'il se retrouva au sommet, sa langue alla taquiner l'ouverture, ce qui fit presque convulser son compagnon, avant de l'engloutir avec un gémissement.

Après quelques allers et retour sur son pénis douloureux, le blond attrapa les cheveux noirs dans un effort de rester connecter à ce monde. Il adorait la sensation de cette langue autour de son érection, passant sur sa longueur avec expertise, puis cette bouche chaude qui l'engouffrait comme un moule fait à sa taille, les gémissements de son aimés l'envoyant parfois dans une jouissance soudaine et vertigineuse. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le brun arrêta son traitement quand il sentit son petit ami se déhancher dans sa bouche. Il laissa au blond le temps de reprendre son souffle et le fixant dans les yeux quand il le vit attentif.

-J'ai vérifié ce matin, je suis positif.

Avec un sourire, Naruto hocha la tête et laissa son brun venir s'installer sur ses cuisses, se positionnant comme il voulait avant de prendre son érection et de la placer à son entrée préalablement lubrifiée et étirées. Gardant le pénis de son amant en main, le brun le fit faire des cercles autour de son anus désireux, les faisant tout deux soupirer. Ils en avaient envie, le manque des derniers jours ayant besoin d'être combler, mais ils savaient aussi que l'attente serait à la hauteur du plaisir une fois qu'ils seraient unis.

Lorsque le brun se laissa doucement glisser sur cette verge enflammée, Naruto du se retenir de ne pas presser les choses en se déhanchant. Après tout, ils voulaient en profiter. Et une fois qu'il sentit les bourses de son fiancé contre son bas ventre, il soupira. « Le calme avant la tempête » pensa-t-il un instant, puis le corps chaud de son amant sur lui le rappela à l'ordre et le cobalt rencontra l'onyx un court instant.

-Je ne devrais pas avoir à le dire, mais tu peux jouir à l'intérieur.

-Ouais, je le ferais, dit-il d'une voix suave en caressant le dos de son amant.

Puis un premier coup de bassin fut donné vers le haut et Sasuke gémit. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis le brun se releva pour se laisser retomber sur son amant, la verge en lui frottant cette tâche de plaisir qui le fit recommencer l'opération à chaque fois, ses gémissements grandissant avec son désir de voir le blond toujours plus échauffé et son envie de pouvoir se répandre sur le ventre de celui qu'il aimait. Ses va et vient sur l'érection de son compagnon lui rappelait des nuits plus endiablées que maintenant, des rapports bien plus brutaux et pourtant si jouissifs, les caresses sur sa peau éveillant en lui le souvenir de jeux érotiques parfois légèrement tordus. Les coups de reins contre son pelvis devinrent rapidement plus important que ses montés et descentes, et il lui semblait que sa gorge lui faisait mal à force de gémir autant. Les mains du blond, autrefois cramponnaient à ses hanches, étaient parties en balade sur sa peau, s'arrêtant parfois sur un téton qu'elle retournait pour un peu de cette violence qui les excitait à petites doses, ou sur l'érection négligée du brun. Et Naruto avait beau sentir les ongles de son amant griffer et s'enfoncer dans sa peau lorsqu'il le pénétrait plus violemment, il adorait ces sensations, autant celle des ongles le griffant que son pénis s'introduisant dans l'écrin de chair de son amant.

-Aah… aaaah… o-oui ! Aah…

Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de son fiancé aussi aigue et aussi érotique. Il se sentait lentement flancher, et plus il flanchait, plus il entraînait son brun dans sa chute, en l'approchant plus du précipice de l'extase.

-S'uke… si bon…

C'était la pensée le plus cohérente qu'il pouvait avoir à ce stade. Il sentit son brun se coucher sur lui, reprenant ses coups de hanches pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Il entendait les gémissements incohérents, il sentait les mains cramponnaient à son cou, il ressentait la respiration hachée de son amant et il agrippait les fesses qu'il aurait voulu croquer comme un joli fruit bien mûr. Il était à deux doigts de la jouissance, et la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'en continuant son mouvement de hanche pour entrer et sortir de l'adorable petit cul de celui qu'il allait épouser, il allait atteindre le septième ciel. Il se mit à gémir profondément, sa voix venant du fond de sa gorge, un son qui avait toujours excité le brun au-delà du possible. De sa voix maintenant rauque, il formula une dernière pensée.

-Touches-toi. Je vais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le désir prenant le pas sur sa raison alors qu'il redoublait d'un dernier effort en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans cette caverne d'Ali Baba où il trouvait tant de plaisir à se retrouver. Il discerna rapidement la sensation d'une main sur son bas ventre, puis les gémissements de son amant alors qu'il savait qu'il se masturbait pour le rejoindre dans la jouissance, puis ce fut le blanc devant ses yeux, son corps se tendit et il n'y avait plus que cette merveilleuse sensation entre ses jambes qui se répandait à tout son corps. Et bien plus que juste la stimulation de son anus, sa prostate ou sa verge, c'est de sentir la semence chaude de son futur époux déferler en lui qui propulsa Sasuke sur le nuage neuf.

Il se passa un moment avant qu'ils ne reprennent respiration et esprit, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, un sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle de Sasuke alors qu'il réalisait. Dans un mois, il serait marié à son blond, et avec un peu de chance, il attendrait déjà leur enfant après cette petite séance de galipettes.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Naruto.

-Au bonheur qu'on va vivre.

-Ouais.

Il caressa les cheveux bleutés et retomba dans l'abysse de ces yeux profonds.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, usuratonkachi.

Qu'ils étaient heureux de vivre dans ce monde, à cette époque où l'homosexualité était aussi courante que l'hétérosexualité dans le millénaire précédent, et où un homme pouvait porter la vie au même titre qu'une femme.

Oui, l'année 2153 était bien belle.

* * *

**Voilà. Maintenant, DODO!**


End file.
